<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SORCERY AND SPIDERS by BlueLegends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857993">SORCERY AND SPIDERS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends'>BlueLegends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Infinity War, Peter thought his life would be a little less paranormal, only to find a secret society of wizards during his vacation in Europe. AU. Set during Far from Home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Peter Parker/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Everything had changed.</p><p> </p><p>Peter had returned home to an elated Aunt May, who had bawled her eyes out on seeing him alive again. For so long, it had just been the two of them and losing him had been the worst thing that had happened to her in a very long time.</p><p> </p><p>And she'd never gotten over it, hoping someday somehow he'd come back. And he did, answering her prayers.</p><p> </p><p>But a lot of things had happened in five years. While Peter and some of his friends like Ned were still in their final year of school, others had moved on with their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Michelle was now an intern reporter in the Daily Bugle, and Aunt May was dating again. She'd almost got engaged to a guy before his family came back, leading to their mutual breakup.</p><p> </p><p>Mr Stark was dead. Peter missed him so much. In so many ways, he was a father to him. A mentor. A friend. He never imagined living his life without his guidance. But here he was...</p><p> </p><p>He had Happy though to help him. But it wasn't the same.</p><p> </p><p>Now he was attending school with a lot of new faces and trying to pretend that the last five years weren't such a big deal.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted a normal life, atleast for sometime. That's why he jumped at the chance of visiting Europe for a school trip. Little did he know that normalcy wasn't in the cards for a superhero.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was speechless. He'd no words. The last thing he remembered before disappearing was getting ready for going back to Hogwarts for his final year. He'd hoped for a normal life after defeating Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't expect to get disintegrated. He wasn't the only one. So many wizards were missing for the last five years before suddenly coming back to life.</p><p> </p><p>And now nothing was the same. He was still 18 and a Hogwarts student, while his friends had already graduated.</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Hermione were engaged.</p><p> </p><p>And he felt miserable. All of his friends had moved on without him. It wasn't their fault, but it hurt nevertheless.</p><p> </p><p>So it didn't take a lot for him to take a small trip to Paris in order to sort things out, completely unaware of the fact that his life was about to change all over again...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>All my life, other people have dictated who I am... a freak ... a wizard ... a hero ... a liar ... the Boy Who Lived.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's time for me to be just Harry and find out who I really am.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grimaced, walking through the streets of Paris. The Eiffel Tower stood in the middle of the city. It was a wonderful sight to see. He had been here for only a day, yet he had been to Louvre Museum and the Palace of Versailles.</p><p> </p><p>For years, he had been so engrossed in the wizarding realm, he never thought of exploring the normal world. When he was a kid, all he wanted to do was travel the world and just get out of the hell that was No. 4, Private Drive. When he became a wizard, his childhood dreams took a backseat.</p><p> </p><p>Even without magic, the world was a wonderful place and he wanted to get to know it.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Fleur, he knew just where to visit and how to avoid the wizarding hotspots in the city.</p><p> </p><p>The wizarding world had rejoiced in his return but his life had been ruined by the Decimation. His friends had moved on, and he felt alone.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had suggested a world tour to get a break. And even though all his friends and the Weasleys wanted to spend more time with him after his return, this was something he had to do for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Besides being there, seeing how all his friends had moved on without him was too painful to bear. He knew he still loved them unconditionally and vice versa, but he needed time to accept that things will never be the same again.</p><p> </p><p>So he planned for a two month tour of the entire continent, before returning to Hogwarts just in time for his final year.</p><p> </p><p>And here he was, eating ice-cream, sitting in a bench across the Louvre.</p><p> </p><p>He adjusted his spectacles, and took a selfie with his mobile phone. Hermione and Mrs Weasley had insisted on him using one to keep in touch with them. And to think, just years before, the wizarding world was completely unaware of the advantages of modern technology !</p><p> </p><p>What was he doing ?</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lips. Harry felt stupid. He had people who deeply cared about him, then why was he staying away from them ?</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, realising what he needed to do.</p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly the ground shook. In his years as a wizard, he'd seen so many crazy things, but none were as unbelievable as this... A giant monster seemingly made out of stones leaped out from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>There were screams and curses, as people ran away from it, stumbling and falling. Admist the chaos, Harry charged towards the monster, drawing his wand. He'd never ran away from a problem and he wasn't going to start now.</p><p> </p><p>The monster swung it's fist at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Protego !" He shouted, casting a shield charm over himself. The stone shattered to smithereens on hitting the shield and became dust.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is this thing !"</p><p> </p><p>"Reducto !" A jet of light hit the monster, and passed through it.</p><p> </p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong. This wasn't a magical monster, but something else entirely.</p><p> </p><p>The monster slammed his fists on the ground, creating a shockwave which sent him flying back. He hit a car behind him and slumped back in pain.</p><p> </p><p>He grunted, getting up. He'd dealt with a troll when he was just 11 years old and barely knew any magic. Surely, this abomination was no match for him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked. He did feel cocky. Maybe it was the adrenaline of being thrusted into a fight again. Whatever it was, he felt complete.</p><p> </p><p>"Bombarda !" He aimed his wand at the monster's head, and fired a volley of spells.</p><p> </p><p>There was a crackle and the head disappeared. For a moment, the entire image of the monster flickered before reappearing in it's entirety.</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, raising his wand again.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait !" Somebody shouted from behind him. He turned around to see a man in green armour and a cape with a glass sphere for a head flying towards the monster. Was he a wizard ?</p><p> </p><p>He half expected the man to whip out his wand and join him. To Harry's shock, he extended his hands, generating green energy from them, pushing the monster back.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay back !" He yelled at the monster. "You destroyed my home, but you will not endanger this world !"</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched as the green energy destroyed the monster completely in a huge explosion.</p><p> </p><p>The man flew down to him, the globe vanishing to reveal his face - a rugged man in his thirties with brown hair and a modest beard.</p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell ! Is that you, Harry Potter ?" The man said, his eyes fixated on his scar.</p><p> </p><p>"I am. You are ? And what the heck was that thing ?" Harry asked. So this guy was a wizard.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are my manners ? My name is Quentin Beck and that thing right there was an elemental. It had destroyed my world and was going to destroy yours." He stated.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't quite understand..." Harry squinted.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's talk in a more secure place, Mr Potter." He looked around suspiciously. "Wouldn't want any unwanted people hearing classified information."</p><p> </p><p>He extended his hand, looking at Harry expectedly. Harry paused for a moment before taking it feeling the familiar sensation of apparation engulfing him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't trust this guy, but as of now, Mr Beck was the only way to get answers on what was going on...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New York</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queens</strong>
</p><p>Peter didn't expect this. The bombardment with questions by the paparazzi should have been second nature to him by now, but the questions they asked affected him deeply.</p><p>Are you the next Iron Man ?</p><p>Are you an Avenger ?</p><p>He didn't know what he was. That was the real answer.</p><p>He missed Mr Stark so much. He was the father figure he never had in his life. When he was young, his parents disappeared suddenly, leaving him in the care of his father's sister.</p><p>While he loved Aunt May, he missed his parents. Gradually, he overcame that loss, but now it was like experiencing it all over again.</p><p>Tony Stark was more than a friend to him... a mentor... the father he never had !</p><p>And now he was dead with no way of coming back.</p><p>Peter felt lost. But he couldn't give in to despair. He'd make Tony proud no matter what - as a scientist and as a superhero.</p><p>And now, he was going to Europe with his classmates. He needed a break. Little did he know, that decision would change his life forever...</p><hr/><p>Harry didn't have a clue who this guy was, and no matter how friendly he appeared, Quentin Beck was hiding something.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we ?" Harry asked, as they apparated in the middle of what happened to be a blackened room with dim lights.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Mr Potter." Harry turned around to see a group of few people walking towards him. He gripped his wand tightly, before Quentin placed his hand upon his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Relax Harry. They're friends."</p><p> </p><p>The dark man in the centre of the group nodded. He had an eyepatch on his left eye. "My name is Nick Fury and we need your help."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know you but you definitely know me. So better start explaining, before I apparate the hell out of here." Harry said coldly. Though Voldemort was long gone, his followers were still out there. And as Moody always said, he needed to be on constant vigilance.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, Mr Potter. Unlike us, Director Fury and his team are not wizards. They are muggles or as we Americans say, No-maj."</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised his eyebrows at him. "Okay. You know about us ?"</p><p> </p><p>"We know everything." Fury replied curtly. "Or we used to atleast before some megalomaniac alien dusted us off the planet and we came back 5 years later to a changed world where things have changed."</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't explain the creature that tried to kill us."</p><p> </p><p>"As I said, the creatures are not from this universe. I'm from a different world, the same place these elementals come from. They destroyed my home and I was the only survivor. I followed them to this reality- Earth 616. We can still stop them now."</p><p> </p><p>"Different world ?"</p><p> </p><p>"You see Mr Potter, our universe is not the only one. There are other universes with other versions of Earth and even us." Quentin supplied.</p><p> </p><p>"The multiverse ?" Harry asked sarcastically. "I read enough comic books in the public library to know that. There's only problem in your tale - Alternate universes and stuff only exist in comic books."</p><p> </p><p>"And some might say the same about magic." Fury retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. You got me. But alternate realities are too much."</p><p> </p><p>"Are they ? Tell me, Mr Potter. You believe in magic, time travel and aliens but not alternate realities ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Even craziness has it's limits." Harry stated.</p><p> </p><p>"When you travelled back in time to save your godfather all those years ago, have you ever wondered what would have happened if your past self had seen you ?" Fury pressed. "The timeline would have been fractured creating several different realities... one where you went back in time and changed stuff, one where you didn't, and another where there were two of you in the same world. The possibilities are endless and so are the number of realities in the multiverse."</p><p> </p><p>"I see... How do you know that ?" Harry's eyes narrowed. He may have saved Sirius in his third year, but his godfather still died nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you expect, Harry ?" Quentin smiled. "Nick Fury is the world's greatest spy. It's literally his job to know everything."</p><p> </p><p>"I have my connections in the wizarding world and I was good friends with Albus before he died." Fury said. "If we weren't so divided at that time with our own enemies in the state, I would have alerted the Avengers to the crisis posed by Lord Voldemort."</p><p> </p><p>"So what now ?" Harry asked bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"You are a wizard. I am a superhero. We need another to complete our team - an avenger."</p><p> </p><p>"What team ? I didn't agree for any of this." The teenager glared at them.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the only way to save your universe." Quentin implored.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Harry said exasperated. "Who is this avenger ?"</p><p> </p><p>Just then alarms started blaring and the computer screens turned on, showing a giant water elemental attacking Venice.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone who needs our help right now." Quentin said, as the computer zoomed in on a brown haired boy in a blue shirt and glasses trying to get past the crowd and towards the strange creature.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman and the only Avenger in this continent who can help us." Fury stated.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to go there right now." Quentin apparated away.</p><hr/><p>Peter leapt out of the way of the tidal waves. Can't he get a single break? It was bad enough everything in his life had fallen apart but now... all this.</p><p>A giant water creature was stomping all over Venice and destroying everything.</p><p>He couldn't even suit up to face it.</p><p>Just then, someone in green suit with a red cape flew up and shot some kind of energy at this thing. But what peaked his interest was the white globe which covered this guy's entire head. As far as superhero costumes go, it was pretty weird.</p><p>After an hour or so and several collisions with a giant bell, the city was saved.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry squinted at the screen showing Mysterio fight off the water monster. Something was off. He couldn't place it but whatever Mysterio was doing... it wasn't magic like anything he'd seen before. He wasn't even sure if it even was magic.</p><p> </p><p>"Something odd?" Nick asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. The magic-" Harry began.</p><p> </p><p>"We know. That's why I called you. Mysterio seems to be the only person powerful enough to stop these creatures. And despite that, he seemed adamant to contact both you and Mr Parker. I need you to keep an eye on him. Find out his motives."</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you do it yourself?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I ain't some magician, am I?" The former head of S.H.I.E.L.D chuckled. "Besides I have a hunch that you're the best for this job and my hunches aren't usually wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. But only because I don't have anything better to do." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Mysterio's coming back soon and I'll go to meet Peter Parker."</p><p> </p><p>"Why is this bloke important-"</p><p> </p><p>"Ironman is dead. The world needs a new hero to look up to. Tony wanted him to be his successor." Nick Fury explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Great. Speaking from experience, is there anything this guy left for Peter?" He asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Fury nodded, taking out a pair of glasses from his pocket. "These are augmented with technology powerful enough to take over any operating system. It's locked to Peter's biometrics and also has a defense system that can summon drones and pulverise an entire military."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you a master detective?" Harry gawked at him. "And you're handing it to a boy who just lost his mentor. It's obvious Mysterio is trying to manipulate Peter into giving over this thing to him."</p><p> </p><p>The spy blinked twice before nodding. "You're right. My game's definitely off after five years-"</p><p> </p><p>"So, what's the plan now?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm giving these back to Stark Industries. Mrs Stark would know what to do with this. We'll fill Peter in on what we know, stop these creatures while trying to figure out who Mysterio is." Maria Hill said, taking the glasses from Fury.</p><p> </p><p>"We're playing Mysterio then." Harry smirked before becoming serious. "Is it possible not to involve this Parker at all ? He's been through a lot. He's just lost his father figure-"</p><p> </p><p>"If he is to be the hero Tony wanted him to be... He needs to be in the middle of this stuff." Fury stated.</p><hr/><p>Peter knew something was wrong the moment he entered the room he shared with Ned.</p><p> </p><p>Out of all people who were still his classmates, it had to be Flash. He heroworshipped Spiderman to a fault but bullied him at every opportunity he got. Peter had to laugh at the irony.</p><p> </p><p>"When I and -" Ned fell to his bed, unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Peter whirled around, holding his toothbrush like a weapon. He saw a young teenager with messy hair and glasses over his green eyes sitting on his bed and a bald black man with an eyepatch on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Peter jolted back. It was Nick Fury.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Mr. Parker."</p><p> </p><p>"Hi?" He replied awkwardly. "You are Nick Fury and I don't know who uoi are. What did you do to Ned?"</p><p> </p><p>"My name's Harry Potter, mate." The other boy said, shaking his hand. "Your friend is just sleeping. The spell will wear off in a few minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"You are a difficult person to contact, Spiderman. I tried to call you to get you here and now you came here yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"A coincidence. Wait, was it a coincidence?" Peter asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Five years ago, I knew everything. Now, I got no team, no intel and a teenager is evading my calls." Nick continued, ignoring him and placing a hologram projector on the table. "What I do know is this."</p><p> </p><p>A hologram of the globe appeared before zooming in Europe and the Eiffel tower.</p><p> </p><p>"In France, there was an earthquake except it was caused by an earth elemental. A hero named Mysterio helped save people."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Mysterio. I know that guy!" He said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Except he's not who we think we are." Harry pointed out. "It may be a bit difficult to believe but I am a wizard."</p><p> </p><p>"Totally believe it. I met Doctor Strange." Peter's eyes widened. "Gosh! I can't believe I'm meeting another wizard! It's so cool!"</p><p> </p><p>"Doctor who?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not that one. Doctor Strange. Sorcerer Supreme. Defender of dimensions." Nick Fury shook his head, looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Never heard of him." Harry shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, we have reason to believe Mysterio was planning to gain your trust and get a piece of Stark Technology from you."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have any except my suit."</p><p> </p><p>"I was supposed to give it to you. It's an artificial intelligence called EDITH. Stark left you as a successor to his company and that particular tech had the ability to take control of all his security drones across the planet. I sent it to Mrs Stark and you'll get it once you become older." Nick explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Stark made me a successor to his -"</p><p> </p><p>"He did. He considered you as good as his own kid. Apparently bringing you back was the only reason he joined the last mission to fix Thanos' snap."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Peter said looking down. "He's gone because he wanted to save me-"</p><p> </p><p>"And half of the universe's population." Harry insisted. "He died a hero. Don't blame yourself for his death."</p><p> </p><p>"He believed you are the next hero that the world needs." Nick Fury stated.</p><p> </p><p>"Mysterio claimed to be from a different universe." Harry said. "And that he is magical. But whatever he does, it's unlike any magic I have seen before."</p><p> </p><p>"He went out of his way to recruit Mr Potter to this mission." Fury said, the hologram now showing Mysterio. "And you too."</p><p> </p><p>"We believe he is causing these attacks and he will be after you." Harry said. "That's why I am joining your field trip to help you, should he attack while Nick exposes Mysterio."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. It's a bit too much to digest." Peter said. "By the way, Ned knows that I am Spiderman. So you actually didn't need to -"</p><p> </p><p>"I can wake him now." Harry offered.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'll be going now." Nick Fury said, scooping the hologram device. "I'm counting on you, Mr Potter."</p><p> </p><p>The spy made his way to the windows and leapt out.</p><p> </p><p>"So where are you staying?" Peter asked. "Wait, it wasn't a coincidence that our room had three bunks, was it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Now you're catching on." Harry smirked. "I only met Fury yesterday and I totally believe he's the greatest spy whatsoever."</p><p> </p><p>"Won't the others notice you're suddenly here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think Fury took care of that. And I have a 'notice me not' charm on myself. So people will just think I was always here." He explained.</p><p> </p><p>"You have got something on your head." Peter said, noticing the zig zag scar on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Got it when a dark wizard tried to murder me when I was a kid. His name was Voldemort. He killed my parents and a lot of people close to me. But I defeated him five years ago. That's when the snap happened. And now all my friends are grown up and have moved on."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand. Well, except the dark magic part. My parents disappeared when I was a kid. My aunt raised me and then I became a superhero and got snapped." Peter said. "You are magic but you don't know Doctor Strange?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's a sorcerer from what I gather. The wizarding community is rather closed off from the sorcerers and other magical folks." He said, taking out his wand and pointing it at Ned. "Rennervate."</p><p> </p><p>Ned woke up drowsy. He looked at Harry. "Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Harry, your new roommate. An exchange student." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Ned said, not noticing Harry's British accent and going back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"The spell will wear off by morning. He'll be good as new." Harry shrugged. "It's good to meet you, Peter."</p><p> </p><p>"You too." Peter smiled back at the other boy.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to get some sleep. So good night." Harry waved his wand again and all the lights went out.</p><p> </p><p>"That's so cool!" Peter said. "Can I use that?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry passed him his wand. "It won't work for you. It only works for wizards."</p><p> </p><p>Peter waved the wand in a grand gesture before returning it to Harry. "Had to try. Good night."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SECLUDED LOCATION</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ABONDONED WAREHOUSE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mysterio flew down and lowered his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here. The plan is going perfectly. That Potter brat doesn't have a clue what's coming to him."</p><p> </p><p>"Focus." Another voice said, a perfect imitation of his own.</p><p> </p><p>The room instantly lighted up and there were several people in casual clothing typing away furiously, facing computers.</p><p> </p><p>A man in pajamas walked up to him. His face was an exact copy of his own... Quentin Beck.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn... this Polyjuice stuff of yours really works wonders, doesn't it ?" Quentin smirked. "Hard to believe that a secret magical society is there in the world, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. Weren't you saying something about focusing?" Mysterio asked dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... Our target is E.D.I.T.H - something which'd allow us to stage the greatest play this world has ever seen... cripple their defenses and make them hail us as the only real hero. Then you can expose your wizard world and have your precious revenge." Quentin said.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful." Mysterio said, putting his helmet back on. "Potter will certainly pay for ruining me."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are going to diverge from the movie. Peter already suspects Mysterio before even meeting him. <br/>I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Tell me what you guys think in the comment section. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Return of Tony Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope you liked the twist in the villain's plans. It sure is going to be an emotional rollercoaster for Peter and also a way for me to bring in the Avengers. </p><p>As always, thank you all for supporting this story.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mysterio was fuming as he returned to their base.</p><p> </p><p>"Fury kicked me off their base. I think he suspects something." he said.</p><p> </p><p>"How?" Quentin asked. "We were careful."</p><p> </p><p>"That bloody Potter. I shouldn't have involved him!" He shouted, banging his fists on a table. "Still they don't know who I am."</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, calm down." The other man said, looking up from his computer. "It seems Fury no longer has EDITH anyway. It's back in Stark Towers with Pepper Stark."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it!" He yelled. "The plan was perfect."</p><p> </p><p>"It still can be." Quentin said. "We may have to make it more grand than originally expected. The only person who can get those from Stark Tower without setting off alerts is someone the system recognises. Someone the people would believe right away."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you getting at?"</p><p> </p><p>"You need to brew another batch of potion. And I will acquire some DNA from the one person whose return the entire world would celebrate. It's time for the grand return of Tony Stark!" Quentin cackled.</p><p> </p><p>A mad smile graced his doppelganger's face.</p><p> </p><p>"And I will walk right into that tower as Tony Stark and use his technology to broadcast my spell across the planet. It's brilliant. Soon, I won't have to hide behind other faces and the world would see my handsome face again."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. You sound just like that arrogant bastard. Everyone will believe you are him." Quentin said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"I can hardly wait! With my modified memory spell, I will make myself the most famous wizard in the world. I will be loved and rejoiced. Potter will pay for ruining my reputation. I will make every simpleton wizard believe I killed the Dark Lord. That Potter was a death eater. I will send that fool and his friends to Azkaban except maybe Miss Granger. She always looked up to me and answered all my pop quizzes correctly."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you done monologuing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Gilderoy Lockhart will be back, better than ever!" He laughed, relishing in his carefully crafted new plan.</p><hr/><p>They never expected it to happen but it was a miracle nevertheless. Pepper rushed to the SHIELD outpost in her blue Rescue armour, Tony's last gift to her. It all felt so surreal but she couldn't deny the hope fluttering in her heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it really him?" Whispers ran among the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper's heart stopped beating. There he was, alive and breathing in a stretcher surrounded by SHIELD medics. Her faceplate reeled back as she landed before him.</p><p> </p><p>"Mrs Stark." He grinned at her cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>Her breath hitched. Tears fell freely from her eyes. She thought of how happy Morgan would be to see her father back. How happy the others would be! Peter would be ecstatic.</p><p> </p><p>They had all been given another chance.</p><p> </p><p>She hugged him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Easy there, Miss Potts!" He chided.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, is it really you?" She sobbed in his shoulder. "How? It's a miracle!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't remember exactly." Tony looked away, unsure. "All I remember is I was gone. But there was this light and I found myself here. I chalked it all up to cosmic hocus pocus."</p><p> </p><p>Pepper nodded, smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Morgan would be so happy. And Peter! I will call Bruce and the others as soon as you're okay. Everyone will be so happy to have you back."</p><p> </p><p>"Relax, Miss Potts. I'm here to stay." He reassured.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper took his hand and sat next to him, thanking the stars for reuniting her with the love of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>